The invention relates to a lock assembly and more specifically to a gun lock assembly.
A major concern of owners of guns is the fact children may gain unauthorized access to guns with the consequence of someone being injured or killed. There is also concern that a young person or adult could use the gun in anger against another person.
Presently there are gun lock devices on the market that have not been entirely satisfactory. Some of these lock into the trigger guard behind the trigger thereby preventing the trigger being pulled. Often times this device can be pried apart and removed. Also this device does not insure that there is not a live bullet in the chamber. Other devices on the market allow the weapon to be secured to a wall structure. Gun cabinets that can be locked are often mounted on a wall and many of them have pane glass doors that can be broken into providing access to the guns.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel gun lock assembly that will prevent installation of the gun lock assembly if there is a bullet in the chamber of the gun.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel gun lock assembly that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel gun lock assembly that is easily and quickly installed or removed from a gun.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel gun lock assembly that can be used to secure both hand guns and rifles.